Narzol Virgil Izrinal
''Basic Statistics Name: Narzol Virgil Izrinal Aliases: Armant, Arttu, Ventrantta, Johnathan, Mr. Harley Quinn Age: 27 Class: Sorcerer/Rogue Gender: Male Occupation: Ex-Councilman of Yúlash Eighth Ward, Ex-Chief Watchmage, Entrepreneur Race: Human Alignment: Neutral Evil Deity: Velsharoon Origin: Mulmaster ''Physical Statistics Height: 5 foot 10 inches Weight: 113 lbs Build: Slender, lean Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Smooth, drawn Eyes: Raven-black Hair: Raven-black with unnatural streaks of white Unique: Deep scarring in right palm. ''Description Summary Dark and princely regalia normally adorns Narzol’s form, the finely-tailored attire more then adequately embellishing the confidence which is so evident in his conduct. It is easily seen from his fluid movements, the silken tones of his voice, and his usually courteous mannerisms that he takes pride in his appearance. His features are sharp and refined, the pale hue of his handsome face framed by a draw of black hair – the likes of which is touched in places by an unnatural bleaching – and with his stygian orbs, the overall culmination is a somberly charismatic visage. ''Summary Biography Narzol was born of a wealthy, but relatively small merchant family based within the thriving port town of Mulmaster. The Izrinals had originally arrived from afar and settled in the Moonsea hub at seeing an opportunity to prosper amidst the booming trade economy – but unfortunately their origins were never made known to their child before he was long from their care. Certain trade-routes (of which the Izrinals relied on quite heavily) became obsolete in terms of profitable return due to encroaching competition from all sides, which had observed their smaller rival’s unprecedented success and began following in suit. The larger merchant families could make the journeys faster with their superior ships and with a higher payload each time. This drove the Izrinal family to seek out different routes and other sources of income in more far-reaching destinations. This worked for a time but once again their efforts faltered, just as other small merchant predecessors had tried to establish themselves, all were quickly assimilated or squeezed out of the market by larger powers. Narzol’s father struck out to even more distant lands in search of salvation, and was away from the comfort of home and family for a substantial amount of time whilst reserves of money dwindled. Eventually the man of the house made his return – although this was not a triumphant one – he arrived back in port bearing a foreign sickness that he had contracted abroad in a relatively unsuccessful endeavour. Many other members of the crew had also caught the contagion, but it was thought nothing more then a nuisance and he was accepted back into the household with all due welcome after such a long absence. At first the estate was concerned with how the taxes and expenses of their lifestyle was to be paid, but then focus turned to more mortal worries as the entire family grew heavy and sick with the disease that had been brought back. The plague was to spread across the district but was quickly contained by clergymen of Waukeen, all those affected placed under strict quarantines by the authorities and most travel disallowed through the walled district the outbreak originated from. There were minimal deaths, but unfortunately the Izrinal estate and its inhabitants were initially too far-gone by the time control was wrought and each member was pronounced deceased. Presuming nothing left of the family the building was boarded up for a time and later set to the torch. Little had they known that there was a survivor to the blight within the household, the Izrinal child by the name of Narzol – who now deprived of food and water for quite some time still clutched in his infantile state to the remains of his mother, whom was rapidly succumbing to the slack-jawed chew of the grave. His entire world was razed to the ground around him. Yet when they came to inspect the rubble of the household when the embers had long since died he was perfectly alive – preserved – amongst the scattered and ashen debris of his childhood home. The mistake was overlooked for the fortune had, and Narzol was relocated to a temple of Waukeen as an orphan. It wasn’t long until Narzol was adopted however; as news spread of the miracle-survivor he became something of an unwitting celebrity of the time, and was quickly snatched up by a Noble looking to impress with a gesture of benevolence by inviting him into his care (and incidentally it also provided the man with a conversation piece). Narzol grew under his dispassionate host and his claim to fame quickly faded in the shadow of more recent occurrences. He might have been completely disregarded if it were not for his developing Sorcery, which came to the delight of the Noblekin that now had another oddity to showcase to his esteemed circle of friends. The young Sorcerer tolerated this and secretly vented his feelings of sorrow, of loneliness and frustration in the practice of his Art. He used his emotions as a tool to shape his innate talent, but forever was it marked by them in the end - such sentiments would always be tied to his spellcasting and be the nexus of his focus. When Narzol came of age he spurned the life he had been given and took leave with little care for the disapproval of his foster father, shunning all and everything in the immediate vicinity as he jaunted west. Yet, even as he headed for a Mage’s guild he had heard arisen in the not-so-distant Harrowdale he kept the skills he had acquired, practiced discipline of his art, the mannerisms and charm of a court Noble, and that enduring will that had turned him from the brink of ending it all so many a time. There was so much before him now – but little did he know what fate would have in store for him, and those that would associate with Narzol Virgil Izrinal of Mulmaster. ''Build & Personality Strength: 8 physically strong Dexterity: 14 and quick Constitution: 14 Enduring Wisdom: 10 / Risk-taker Intelligence: 14 able-learner Charisma: 22 well-spoken and comely Character Concept Related Skills: Bluff - Already very eloquent in his speech and diplomatic in any conversation, Narzol has learned to exhibit a mastery of deceiving through words and body-language. Throughout his life he has oft found it easier simply to pull the wool over someone’s eyes, as opposed to convincing them to see your point of view – and with his streetwise initiative and poker-face he is the proverbial wolf in sheepskin as a result. Concentration – Many times would the good Necromancer have been slain were it not for his sheer ability to focus upon the execution of his Art, stationary and disciplined as one must be in the attempt to cast it naturally draws the opportunist out in most foes. He excelled as a prodigy from his youth and continues to hone his skills. Lore – Narzol would not have gotten very far without his vast general knowledge, especially that of the likes concerning Arcana and Necromancy which has only ever helped him excel in his craft. It has also occasionally been the saving grace from a difficult situation, where one obscure fact tipped the tide of battle. He is no wizard, but he recognises that knowledge can indeed equal power in some cases. Sense Motive – Another example of his wonderful and plainly exemplary mastery of language, and also that of his intimacy with the craft of deceit, Narzol has trained himself to pick apart any reminiscently suspicious phrasings and deconstruct them. Spellcraft – Aspiring arcanists of any sort would do well to train themselves in the recognition and identification of various incantations, and Narzol is no exception to this. Tumble – He is not particularly strong or heavy due to his feather-weight build, but it certainly lends to his grace. Learning a way into his adventuring career that sometimes its actually best to dodge the incoming blow then to risk testing it against his magical wards, the sorcerer has taught himself basic athletics alongside his studies to compliment his defensive arsenal of spells. It also ended up helping him learn how to dance, and this was certainly not a bad thing considering how much of a social predator Narzol is. Category: PC